royalstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
News
05.24.18 New Belly Dance Party: Dance. Earn points. Trade for decor. Rinse. Repeat. Sorry if I'm not enthusiastic, but the rewards for this are: * Round 1: Qokka, a new animal which eats Guarana (seed that needs unlocking) and makes Qokka ? * Round 2: A Belly Dance outfit * Round 3: Belly Dance Smoothie Machine Maybe it's because I just barely finished the Felted Cottage activity, earning Mama Hippo just under the wire (I accidentally bought a second Felted Cactus!), but other than the Smoothie Machine, which requires you to earn enough points to get all the decor 3x, I don't see much use for this. BTW, leftover Yellow Carnations sell for only 80 coins, but they will make 5 Bait for the Fishing Activity. Heart Beat Fruit sells for 45 Coins or makes 3 Bait. Green Goblin Goo is in your Inventory Pouch and can be sold for 50 Coins but can't be used as Bait. _________________________________________ Don't forget to use your unlimited energy from the Luau Party '''within the next 3 days! It's in the hut. _________________________________________ New items and Magic Kitchen Recipes: If you're level 70 and above, you have a new crop, Rye, and new Magic Kitchen recipes to go with it. LMM 05.23.18 I haven't added any updates lately because there have been SO MANY activities happening, both seasonal and regular! It's getting kind of overwhelming! One important reminder: if you have energy crystals from the Luau Quest, you need to use them before time runs out on the Activity! They can't be used after that.10 crystals = an hour of unlimited energy. Also, a plea for more contributors: please edit this wiki! You can proofread, add content, create new pages, add images...anything and everything is appreciated! Or just say hello if you stop by! And add news here! Thanks, LMM 05.12.18 Mystical Slots, Royal Party, Konani's Luau, Mother's Day...oh my! Get busy folks! Next Bio Quest will be Mogre, for players level 60 and above. Royal Rescue starts again in 3 days. 05.10.18 New Timed Activity: Felted Cottage The Felted Cottage is an activity similar to Dance Parties. Crafting pincushions and giving them to friends gives you points, and points give you rewards. Final reward is Mama Hippo. There is an optional side quest, Mother's Day Stress. The seeds required for making pincushions, Yellow Carnations and Heart Beat Fruit, do NOT need Rubies to unlock. They can be purchased in t Seed Shop. The Wool Felt Ball Tree can be purchased for rubies or in a pack, but you don't necessarily need to purchase it to earn all the decorations and get the final reward. It will take a lot of work, though. This quest requires placing a building. Part 2 of Konani's Luau Party open! Hope that you have finished part 1 and are enjoying the 3 free hours of energy that you received! Part 2 (quests 6-10) is now open. Complete this for more free energy plus a Lava Turtle! The side quest requires an additional tree, the Plumbago. It may be worth it for Faye's rewards basket. Did you know that the 'apapane is a real bird? It's a species of Hawaiian honeycreeper. More facts here. 05.05.18 Mystical Slots today! If you aren't seeing alerts for Mystical Slots, it's probably because you have ignored a pop-up. Reload game and accept any pop-ups. You should then be able to find Mystical Slots in the Activity List. Konani's Luau Party! This is a quest worth doing, as it will give you infinite energy chips. Once you have 10, you can unlock an hour of infinite energy. It will require purchasing a Ti tree with rubies, or buying two in a pack. The quests are very easy. To the Tiki Bar! Next Free Biography Quest opens soon! The next free Biography Quest will be Faye, for level 40 and above. See Faye's Biography Quests for Chapter One. Free Biography Quests are available weekly starting Mondays at 2:00 AM (UTC). 04.28.18 Next Free Biography Quest opens soon! The next free Biography Quest will be Zach. His quests unlock at level 55. Free Biography Quests are available weekly starting Mondays at 2:00 AM (UTC). ---- What Is It? Of the Day You may have seen this little bunny-eared bungalow while hopping to a neighbor's kingdom. It's the Animal Bungalow, and it's given to you during The Easy Version of the Mother's Day Classic Quest. It has to be constructed with Workshop items, and it needs recruits, but it has a Castle Value of 140, and gives 250 Coins every 12 hours. This quest is available to very low level players (10 and up). Definitely worth it! 04.27.18 Mystical Slots is available for the next 24 hours! Play the game to get coins which accelerate Mystical Garden Adventures! You can POST every two hours to get more Jettons to play the game. '''Note: If you aren't seeing alerts for Mystical Slots, it's probably because you are ignoring an event pop-up. Clicking on a pop-up costs nothing*, and it doesn't mean you have to play the game. *Well, sometimes you get an annoying space-hogging building for the duration of the event. 04.25.18 Sing for the King Sing for the King, a new, 14-day activity, has arrived. It's a bit elaborate and may or may not be worth the effort. If you did the Shamrock Showtime in March, it's like that. There are rewards along the way for earning stars: a material pack, and two decorations. Final reward: Orange Ferret, which is another animal that currently produces nothing used in the game. $$ pack includes a flower accessory that will increase the skill points you earn by 3 for each product, plus a windmill tree that I suspect will be required to make items for the skill points. Accept the pop-up to start the task. It won't put a building in your kingdom. Ignoring pop-ups will prevent the weekly Mystical Slots game from showing up. More to follow. Ugly Duckling The timed activity, the Ugly Duckling, still has 7 days to go. Make items and trade them in for puzzle pieces. If you unlock all the pieces in a row or column you receive that prize. There are seven total prizes, including a Mermaid or Merman Top and Bottom. The final prize for completing the puzzle is a Magic Donkey. Tip: you can permanently unlock the Primrose for 3 Rubies to make the 30 point items. Unlocking the Lilac Tree for 8 Rubies will give you the 70 point items. BUT, you can still complete the quest in the time remaining by only unlocking the primrose. Making these products (Primrose Cake and Primrose Cheese Cupcake) will use a LOT of wheat flour and raw oats. Now the really bad news: the Magic Donkey final reward has to be fed with a Mistletoe Tree, which also costs 8 Rubies! It produces Donkey Hair (sells for 42 Coins), and the Royal Magic Donkey produces Donkey Bells (sells for 324 Coins). Doesn't look like anything is currently made with those products. What is it?!? Sometimes when you visit someone else's kingdom, you'll see an animal, a building, or an object and wonder, what the heck is that? So here's the What is It? of the day: This odd but pretty little floating creature is a Sylph. It was rewarded to the First and Second Place winners on each team in the recent Super Splash challenge. It eats Lotus Pod Seeds and produces Crystal Core as an adult. Royal Sylphs produce Crystal Horn. No news if either of these products has an in-game use. What is it?!? part 2 This comes from Lucie148, who noticed that she was getting these as part of the Mystical Garden rewards: They are water bushels, and they were used in the Super Splash activity. Unlike a lot of activities, it was necessary to pre-register for this one before a deadline. If you missed the deadline, you missed the activity. But you still got the mysterious water bushels! Category:News